DESTINY
by Chii.Cassiopeia
Summary: a YunJae story without happy-ending...


**-MY DESTINY-**

By Chii_Cassiopeia

**a YunJae fanfic**

**Cast** : of course YunJae

**Rate** : PG15

**Genre** : Tragedy-Angst(?)

**Length** : Drabble

Sebuah remake dari karya lama author..

Moga readers suka.. ^^

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..**

_Saat sesuatu hal yang mampu membuat kita bertahan hidup justru pergi….._

Aku kembali merasakan dinginnya angin yang saat ini menerpa wajah dan tubuhku, membuat sesaat kenangan itu ikut terbawa olehnya dan jika aku kembali membuka mataku, aku kembali merasakan sakit itu,,

Sakit saat harus kembali mengingat rasa kehilangan yg membuatku tak bisa berfikir lagi..

"Yunnie..,, apa yg sedang kau pikikan saat ini ? apa yg sedang kau lakukan saat ini..?"

"bogoshippeoyo, Yun.." bisikku lirih pada angin…

**_It's close to morning_**

**_And I can't see your face_**

**_How'd we end up this way_**

**_You were the sun in every day_**

**_You'd take my soul_**

**_Everytime you'd go_**

**_But this time I know_**

The truth is in your heart

**_we're dead and gone_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_Still In Love_**

Sudah 1 tahun semenjak kau pergi,, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Aku masih bisa ingat jelas..

Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di ruang musik, memainkan piano dgn begitu indahnya,,,

Tentu saja banyak yeoja yg menyukaimu,, di tambah lagi kau yg selalu juara satu di seluruh mata pelajaran,,

Aku yg awalnya hanya simpatik pun mulai menyukaimu..

tapi...

aku sama sekali tidak menyangka..

**"saranghae, Jaejoong-ah..."**

Saat kau memintaku menjadi namjachingu mu,, tentu tidak aku tolak, karena akupun benar-benar berharap ini akan terjadi.

Dan hari itu…

7 Maret 2008, saat kau mengajak pergi untuk first date kita,,

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan, betapa bahagianya aku…

Begitu gembiranya saat melihat kau sedang menungguku di seberang jalan itu,, tersenyum manis sambil menunggu aku yg akan menyebrang dan segera menghampirimu,,

**_The day seems to last forever_**

**_As if it read my heart_**

**_With passing time, will it fade?_**

**_Except for your empty space_**

**_Everything is the same_**

**_My heart must be broken_**

**_Can't seem to accept that I sent you away_**

**_All my love is now in vain_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_for you is separated for me is waiting_**

Aku benar2 tidak sabar ingin segera memulai hari ini,,

Apalagi saat aku lihat kau tengah berjalan juga ke arahku..

Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memelukmu..

Tapi…

Takdir mendahuluiku,,

Sebuah takdir yg terjadi tepat di depan mataku..

Aku lihat dgn jelas,, sebuah mobil menabrakmu dan membuatmu terlempar,,

Aku terhenti..

Pandangan mataku kabur,, rasanya semua gelap..

Aku hanya ingin berlari secepat mungkin, dan memastikan bahwa kau baik2 saja,,

bahkan untuk berteriak pun aku tidak sanggup…

_Tell me that everything is allright.._

Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu, kalau aku tak akan mendapat jawaban itu.

Saat aku histeris memangku kepalamu,, aku sudah merasakannya..

Merasakan, bahwa saat itu nafasmu terhenti,,

Dan matamu tak lagi bersinar seperti biasanya..

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini semua,,

**_ I can't look at you even when I have my eyes open_**

**_I can't find your heart which has become cloudy amongst the worn out memories_**

**_I can't do more because I'm tied and cried too much_**

**_No matter how much I think, I think I'll be okay when if I see you_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_I'll Protect You_**

gwaenchanayo, Yun..

hari ini aku pasti akan menemukanmu.. aku akan menemuimu..

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian luar pagar di atap gedung apartemen nya..

Berfikir untuk segera menyusul Yunho..

Ketika tiba-tiba..

"sedang apa kau di situ?" seorang namja berjas hitam yg kini berdiri di belakang Jaejoong..

Menatap Jaejoong dingin.

"apa kau pikir kalau kau mati, kau bisa mnemukannya?" Tanya namja itu..

"apa maksudmu ? siapa kau ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada namja yg sama sekali tidak merubah tatapan dinginnya itu..

"bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke saat itu lagi..? saat dimana seharusnya kau bisa menolongnya dari kecelakaan itu.." namja itu sepertinya tidak peduli dgn apa yg Jaejoong tanyakan.

Jaejoong menepi kini..

"mwo? Hahaha,, mana ada org yg bisa mlakukan hal itu..?" Jaejoong tertawa getir.

"jika aku bisa?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam.. "kalau memang kau bisa, buktikan..! bawa aku kembali ke saat itu, aku ingin menolongnya,, !" tantang Jaejoong dgn aimata yg mulai membasahi pipinya.

"dgn satu syarat.. saat kau berhasil menyelamatkannya, maka sisa umurmu bekurang satu tahun.." jelas namja itu.

"maksudmu,, jika umurku harusnya 40,, maka hanya sampai 39..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Namja itu mengangguk ..

"seperti itulah kira-kira.." ucapnya tenang..

Namja di depanku ini sudah gila,, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawaku kembali ke saat-saat itu ?

Tapi.,, aku juga ingin sedikit mempercayainya, jika memang keajaiban itu ada..aku ingin melakukan apapun untuk membawa Yunho ku kembali ke dunia ini..

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"itu tidak penting... yang terpenting apa kau mau menerima tawaranku ini..?" jawabannya

Apa ini mimpi ?

Apa aku benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan Yunho dari kecelakaan itu..?

Aku belum bisa mencerna semuanya baik-baik..

Tapi, aku hanya mencoba mempercayai namja ini,,

Tapi.., kalau aku berhasil,, aku hanya hrus kehilangan 1 tahun umurku..

Aku bisa mereakannya untuk jika itu untuk Yunho...

"kau setuju..?" Tanya namja itu tetap tenang.

Akupun mengangguk.

Ia menutup mataku dgn tangannya..

Dan seketika itu juga,, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**_I love you.. more than anyone… no, I'm next to you_**

**_I'm holding your hand_**

**_I can't give you to anyone else's arms_**

**_my heart cannot let you go…why_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_I'll Protect You_**

Saat aku sadar, aku justru sedang berjalan di antara orang-orang yg juga sibuk berlalu lalang,,

"apa benar ini adalah hari itu ?" akupun ragu,,

Tapi aku tetap melangkah,,

Sepertinya aku sudah buta, tetap bertahan terhadap apapun yg akan terjadi demi Yun…

Ne,,

Ini semua untukmu, Yunnie..

Dan sekarang, aku ada di persimpangan jalan itu,,,

Kaki ku behasil membawaku kembali ke tempat itu..

Aku berusaha melihat ke sana.

Beharap namja itu tidak membohongiku,,

Akhirnya….

Aku melihatnya,,

Aku melihat kau ada di sana..

Kau sedang tersenyum melihat kedatanganku..

Sesak rasanya melihat senyum itu lagi,,

Dadaku terasa penuh oleh perasaan sakit…

"Yun..?" gumamku yg sudah tak mampu menahan tangis,

Kau bingung,,

Kau merubah ekspresi,,

Kau beranjak, berjalan menuju ke arahku..

"aniyo,, jangan…" ucapku pelan sambil menggeleng..

Ketika aku lihat, dari arah kanan sebuah mobil melaju cepat..

Akupun berlari,, berusaha menghalangi..

Berusaha mendahului takdir itu,,

Sebelum ia menyentuh Yunho-ku untuk yg kedua kalinya..

"Yun..!" aku mendorongnya sekuat tenagaku.. membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

Lalu..

BRAAAAK!

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi kini…

Seluruh tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa ku gerakkan..

Aku hanya bisa melihat langit,, dan tak lama kemudian aku melihat orang-orang yg mengerumuniku..

"seseorang,….aku mohon,, Bantu aku.." jeritku.

"wah,, kasihan ya.."

"ayo, panggil ambulans.." mereka sibuk bicara sendiri..

Lalu aku lihat Yunho menghampiriku dan menaruh kepalaku di pangkuannya..

"Yun… syukurlah,, kau tidak apa-apa.." aku ingin menyentuhnya tapi mengangkat jaripun rasanya sulit..

Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya yg penuh air mata kini..

"mianhae, Jaejoong,, harusnya aku yg ada di posisimu,,

Harusnya aku saja yg mati..!" teriaknya sambil terus menangis.

Aku tersentak..

"kasihan,, yeoja nya sudah tidak bernafas lagi.."

"iya, tabrakannya parah…" Bisik mereka..

Tidak,, tidak,, tidak,,

"waeyo..?" pikirku kalut.

Apa aku sudah mati..?

"Yah.. ! Yah..! dimana kau..!" aku berteiak, meski tak sedikitpun mulutku bergerak.. tak ada yg bisa mendengarku..

Tapi aku bisa mendengar dan melihat mereka..

Kenapa begini..?

Namja misterius itu terlihat datang, menyelusup di antara kerumunan orang yg mengelilingi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Apa maksud semua ini..?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa suara.

Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah, sementara Yunho tak berhenti menangisinya.

"bukankah kau bilang, jika aku bisa menyelamatkannya, aku hanya harus kehilangan 1 tahun dari sisa umurku ? lalu, kenapa aku yg mengalami ini ?"

Namja itu bisa mendengarnya…

"ne, benar.. kau akan kehilangan 1 tahun dari sisa umurmu.. tapi, apakah kau tahu..? takdirmu yg sebenarnya adalah meninggal dgn cara melompat dari atap apartemen mu 1 tahun setelah kematiannya..

1 tahunmu sudah terambil sesuai janji,, karena itu,, sisa hidupmu habis,," jelasnya tenang.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya.

"aku,, takdir? 1 tahun..?"air mata terlihat jatuh dari mata mayatnya..

"setidaknya, kau merubah keadaan dgn menyelamatkannya..

Sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa frustasi karena kehilangannya,, dan lagi,, 3 tahun setelah ini, Yunho akan menjadi pianis terkenal,, kau pasti akan selalu ia sebut-sebut sebagai 'penyelamat nyawa'nya..

Karena itu, tunggulah pertemuan kalian lagi, nanti,, dgn tenang.." ia menutup mata mayat Jaejoong yg terbelalak dgn tangannya..

"siapa sebenarnya kau…" suara Jaejoong pun tak lagi terdengar oleh namja itu.

"tak ada yg perlu tahu, siapa aku.. cukup satu yg harus kalian tahu,, bahwa kalian,, tidak akan pernah bisa mendahului takdir kalian.." gumamnya, meski terlihat tak ada satupun yg mendengarnya.

Ia pun melangkah pergi,,,

"jal kayo,, Jaejoong-sshi.." sambung namja itu...

**_I just can't stand to think_**

**_What my days will be_**

**_Without you by my side_**

**_I just can't breathe_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_Still In Love_**

**Saranghaeyo, Yunho...**

**THE END**

Abal lagi…?

Ini fanfic lama author yg diremake…

Kalo masih ada yang salah2 tulisan, harap maklum ya….

Ow ya,, jgn lupa tinggalkan komen ya, readers..

**Jeongmal gomapda.. **^^


End file.
